MissUnderstanding!
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Yesung tidak terima dengan pose Siwon yang topless dan menampilkan absnya. Sedangkan Siwon tidak terima Yesung berpose dengan wajah manis dan pose minta 'dimakan'. Bagaimana keduanya menyelesaikan masalah ini? / WonSung, Slight! KiSung


Tampak seorang namja manis sedang menatap sebuah gambar dari laptop miliknya. Mata sipitnya membulat saat membaca beberapa komentar yang terdapat di bawah gambar tersebut.

'_**Kyaaa... Siwon oppa sangat seksi.'**_

'_**Aku jadi membayangkan seandainya namjachinguku memiliki tubuh seperti itu.'**_

"MWO?!" Teriaknya. Beruntung hanya ada dirinya yang berada di apartemen besar tersebut.

Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kursor untuk menggerakkan gambar tersebut kebawah. Semakin kebawah, dia semakin menahan nafas dan bibir mungilnya semakin mengerucut saat komentar yang dibacanya semakin membuat hatinya panas.

'_**Ha~ beruntung yeoja yang bisa menjadi yeojachingu Siwon oppa.'**_

'_**Ya, daddy! Kenapa kau pamer absmu seperti itu eoh? Kau ingin membuat mommy kami (read: Yesung) marah?'**_

Yah setidaknya ada komentar yang membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tangannya semakin menggerakkan kursor menuju kebawah.

'_**Oppa, bolehkah aku menyentuh absmu?'**_

Bibir yang tadinya sudah kembali kebentuk semula, kembali mengerucut saat komentar tersebut tertangkap mata sipitnya.

"CHOI SIWON PABBO!" Teriaknya.

Tangannya langsung mengarahkan kursor menuju tanda X. Setelahnya dia duduk dengan kedua tangan disilangkan didada. Bibir mungil yang dipoutkan kebentuk maksimal. Mata sipit yang dibuat sesipit mungkin. Tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal sekarang.

Drrtt.. drrtt

Tangan mungilnya mengambil benda berbentuk persegi yang terletak di samping laptop miliknya. Tangannya membuka kunci dan menemukan sebuah pesan atas nama Choi Siwon.

_**Baby.. Mian, malam ini aku menginap di dorm. Besok kami harus berangkat ke Hawaii untuk pemotretan. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Saranghae.**_

"Hmm." Gumam namja manis tersebut. Tidak ada niat untuk membalas pesan dari namja perfect tersebut.

Setelahnya dia berdiri untuk menuju kamar miliknya dan Choi Siwon. Tanpa mematikan lampu kamar, kakinya menuju ranjang king size dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Terlalu lelah hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, dirinya sudah terlelap.

* * *

Title : Misunderstanding!

Chapter : 1 (OneShoot)

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : WonSung

Rating : T Menuju M (Kayaknya)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan deskripsi (?) dan Flashback

Summary : Yesung tidak terima dengan pose Siwon yang topless dan menampilkan absnya. Sedangkan Siwon tidak terima Yesung berpose dengan wajah manis dan pose minta 'dimakan'. Bagaimana keduanya menyelesaikan masalah ini? / WonSung, Slight! KiSung

* * *

**A/n**

**Annyeong...**

**Fict ini hanya hasil imajinasi saya tentang video Aloha dan Mahalo di Hawaii. Saat itu Yemom tidak ikut sedangkan Wondad berpose seperti ... yah kalian silahkan liat sendiri.**

Happy Reading ^^

...

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"Eh,Wookie. Ani, aku hanya sedang-"

"Menunggu telpon dari Yesung hyung kan?" Potong seorang namja yang sedang fokus dengan PSP miliknya.

Sekarang member Super Junior yang ada, sedang dalam pesawat untuk menuju Hawaii. Mereka akan melakukan sesi foto untuk photobook milik mereka –yang katanya- akan dipersembahkan kepada ELF.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yesung hyung?" Tanya namja yang mempunyai julukan ikan, Lee Donghae.

"Dia tidak membalas pesanku semalam." Jawab Siwon lemas.

Dia merasa khawatir dengan namja manis yang sekarang sedang cuti untuk wajib militer tersebut. Namja manis yang dulunya berstatus sebagai hyung tetapi sejak 7 tahun yang lalu sudah berubah menjadi kekasih bahkan mereka sudah menikah. Tetapi hanya member dan keluarga mereka saja yang tahu tentang hal ini. Begitu juga dengan manager mereka. Mereka masih ingin merahasiakan ini semua.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kangin yang tadinya sedang fokus dengan majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kalian tahu kan, apa pun yang kami lakukan pasti kami akan saling memberi kabar. Sesibuk apa pun kami pasti kami mempunyai waktu untuk mengirim pesan. Tetapi sampai hari ini, dia belum menghubungiku." Jawab Siwon sambil menatap Kangin.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Jongjin?" Tanya Shindong.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Kata Jongjin, dia baik-baik saja. Kata Jongjin, semalam dia ingin tidur diapartemen kami." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Mungkin saja Yesung hyung sedang sibuk dengan tugas negaranya jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu." Ucap Eunhyuk bijak.

Siwon mengangguk walaupun hatinya cemas.

'_**Kau kenapa, baby?' **_Batin Siwon sambil menatap keluar.

* * *

Akhirnya para member sampai di bandara internasional Hawaii. Member dan kru serta manager langsung menuju hotel yang sudah dipesan karna mereka membutuhkan istirahat untuk kegiatan esok dan seterusnya.

Siwon memilih untuk sekamar sendiri karna biasanya dia akan sekamar dengan Yesung jika mereka sudah keluar negeri. Setelah sampai di kamar, Siwon memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat. Matanya menatap kosong kelangit kamar hotelnya.

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" Lirih Siwon.

Dia ingat saat pertama kali dirinya dan Yesung dipertemukan sebagai member Super Junior. Saat itu, Yesung memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang misterius jika sudah berhadapan dengan kamera. Sadar atau tidak, justru itu yang membuat Siwon tertarik.

Tubuh mungil, pipi chubby, mata sipit namun tajam serta bibir sewarna peach yang membuatnya tergoda untuk mencium.

Awalnya Siwon dan Yesung tidak dekat. Tetapi karna Siwon adalah orang yang sangat tidak menyukai kecanggungan, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk mendekati namja manis yang saat itu tidak memiliki banyak fans. Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Yesung dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Siwon berhasil dan mereka pun semakin dekat. Hingga Siwon memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan Yesung pun menerima Siwon karna dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada namja perfect tersebut.

4 tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk melamar Yesung dan menikahinya. Beruntung kedua keluarga mereka setuju dan juga member yang mendukung, akhirnya keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan secara diam-diam. Siwon langsung membawa Yesung untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Siwon juga tidak melarang Yesung jika ingin menginap di apartemen keluarganya.

Hubungan keduanya diuji saat dulu mereka harus terpisah selama kurang lebih 4 bulan. Siwon harus berangkat ke Taiwan karna Super Junior M harus melakukan promosi album terbaru mereka dan juga Siwon membintangi sebuah drama bersama Donghae. Belum lagi Siwon harus beradegan ciuman dengan salah satu aktris dari drama tersebut.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Baby, apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Siwon pada namja manis di depannya.**_

_**Ya. Siwon baru saja sampai ke Korea dan dia langsung menuju apartemen miliknya untuk menemui 'istri' yang sudah 4 bulan tidak dia temui.**_

"_**Ani. Untuk apa aku marah padamu, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Yesung. Mata sipitnya masih fokus menatap tayangan di depannya.**_

_**Siwon menghela nafas mendengar Yesung memanggilnya 'Siwon' bukan 'Siwonnie' atau 'Wonnie'. Siwon tahu kalau Yesung sekarang sedang kecewa. Tepatnya pada dirinya dan dia tahu penyebabnya.**_

"_**Baby, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi tolong mengertilah, itu tuntutan skript. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada adegan seperti itu. Jadi aku minta maaf!" Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.**_

_**Perlahan Yesung menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan Siwon dapat menangkap kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata sipit namja manis tersebut.**_

"_**Arraso. Aku mengerti Siwonnie. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karna ini memang tanggung jawab kita." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap tepat kedalam mata namja tampan tersebut.**_

"_**Baby?" Panggil Siwon.**_

"_**Sungguh Siwon, aku tidak marah padamu." Ucap Yesung lagi.**_

_**CUP**_

_**Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon.**_

"_**Setidaknya dengan begini, aku sudah menghapus jejak aktris tadi kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.**_

_**Siwon langsung meraih tengkuk Yesung dan melumat bibir 'istri'nya tersebut dengan lembut.**_

"_**Saranghae, Choi Yesung!" Ucap Siwon disela lumatannya.**_

"_**Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon!" Balas Yesung.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Siwon tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur tetapi matanya menatap jam dan menemukan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu Hawaii. Perlahan dia bangun dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tangan kekarnya mengambil handphone yang diletakkanya di ranjang. Senyum miris terlukis di wajah tampannya saat tidak menemukan panggilan atau pesan dari Yesung.

"Kau kemana, baby?" Ucap Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Perlahan dilepaskan baju yang masih digunakan dari mulai di Seoul hingga dia bangun tadi. Tampak abs yang sangat terbentuk.

Kakinya perlahan menuju shower untuk mebasahi tubuh kekarnya. Tubuh kekarnya, ia sandarkan pada dinding dibelakangnya. Dibiarkannya air dingin membasahi wajah tampannya. Dia ingin agar wajah lelahnya bisa hilang saat berhadapan dengan member yang lain. Dia juga berharap pikirannya akan lebih tenang setelah ini.

Tok... tok...

"Hyung, kau didalam?" Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil Siwon di luar.

"Ne Kyu, aku sedang mandi. Tunggu sebentar!" Balan Siwon. Setelahnya tidak terdengar suara.

Setelah 15 menit di kamar mandi, Siwon keluar dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Tampak Cho Kyuhyun, magnaenya yang evil, sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon. Tangannya membuka koper untuk mengambil baju dan memakainya. Siwon memilih untuk memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana krim selutut. Rambutnya yang basah dibiarkannya acak-acakkan. Karna biasanya Yesung yang akan membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Manager hyung menunggumu untuk makan malam. Tapi karna kau tidak juga turun, aku berinisiatif untuk menyusulmu dan mengajakmu makan malam." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita makan. Kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar!" Ucap Siwon dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat mengerikan dengan senyum seperti itu!" Ucap Kyu sambil melewati Siwon. Siwon yang bingung hanya menatap punggung Kyu dan menyusulnya untuk makan malam.

* * *

Hari ini member Super Junior yang berada di Hawaii akan memulai kegiatan pemotretan di beberapa tempat di Hawaii. Siwon sendiri akan melakukan pemotretan bersama Donghae dan Sungmin hari ini. Siwon cukup tampan dengan baju lengan panjang warna putih dan celana selutut berwarna putih.

Wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum itu sekarang murung dan tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju sebuah mobil berwarna merah dan duduk dibelakang kemudi. Wajahnya semakin murung saat wajah cantik 'istri'nya muncul di pikirannya.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Ya! Choi Siwon, siapa yang menyuruhmu membeli mobil?" Marah Yesung saat dia tahu Siwon membeli sebuah mobil Audi R5 berwarna putih.**_

"_**Baby, aku hanya ingin membelinya. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah polos.**_

"_**Tentu saja salah. Apa kurang mobil yang kau miliki, ha?" Yesung masih saja marah dihadapan namja tampan yang berstatus 'suami'nya tersebut.**_

_**Siwon langsung mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dikecup sekilas leher jenjang namja manis tersebut. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa merinding saat nafas hangat Siwon menerpa lehernya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau marah-marah hanya karna hal ini, hm?"**_

"_**Karna kau sudah membuang uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna, Tuan Muda Choi!" Ucap Yesung di 3 kata terakhir.**_

"_**Padahal aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah atas penampilanmu di SBS tadi sore!" Ucap Siwon dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin.**_

"_**MWO?"**_

_**Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan menatap namja tampan tersebut. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Siwon dan dibalas tatapan bingung namja kuda tersebut.**_

"_**Apa aku pernah meminta hadiah padamu, Choi Siwon?"**_

"_**Baby-"**_

"_**Apa tidak cukup dengan kehadiranmu tadi saat aku akan tampil?"**_

"_**Baby,aku-"**_

"_**Jadi kau hanya menghargai penampilanku tadi dengan sebuah mobil mahal?"**_

"_**Baby, dengarkan aku-"**_

"_**KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENDENGARKAN AKU, CHOI SIWON!"**_

_**Siwon terdiam saat namja manis tersebut berteriak. Yesung langsung menarik nafas untuk menenangkan perasaanya. Mata yang tadi menatap Siwon tajam sekarang berubah menjadi lembut.**_

"_**Aku tidak pernah meminta hadiah seperti ini, Siwonnie. Dengan kau yang sudah hadir saat aku akan tampil pun itu sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.**_

_**Siwon masih terdiam dan matanya menatap tepat di mata namja manis tersebut.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Siwon tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana caranya dia membujuk namja manis tersebut agar mau memaafkannya. Matanya menatap kearah kamera saat sang fotografer memintanya untuk menoleh kesamping. Senyum tipis tampak diwajah tampannya. Sesekali matanya menatap kosong kedepan.

Ketiga namja tampan tersebut kembali berpose di dalam mobil berwarna merah tadi. Siwon yang ingin menyembunyikan mata lelahnya walaupun untuk sementara, memilih mengenakan kacamata hitam. Hadiah dari Yesung. Sesekali tersenyum tipis untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya.

Mereka langsung beralih menuju lokasi berikutnya yang berlatar belakang laut. Siwon langsung mengeluarkan I-Phonenya dan mengambil gambar pemandangan yang ada. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada Yesung bahwa pemandangan disini sangat indah. Jadi dia bisa mengajaknya suatu hari nanti.

Siwon langsung memilih untuk kembali duduk dibelakang kemudi. Tanpa menghiraukan angin yang kencang, Siwon memilih untuk melamun. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada namja manis yang sampai hari ini masih belum bisa dia hubungi.

"Siwon-ah?" Panggil Donghae.

Siwon yang kaget langsung tersenyum dan menatap Donghae. Tangannya membentuk V saat Donghae mengarahkan kamera handphonenya kepada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar saat Donghae mendekatinya. Donghae langsung duduk dikursi penumpang dan menatap Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon.

"Jalankan mobil ini." Perintah Donghae dengan tatapan polos.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon menjalankan mobilnya tetapi mundur kebelakang. Donghae sendiri memilih fokus dengan handphonenya. Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. Matanya beralih kekamera saat sang fotografer berada di samping mobil.

Siwon langsung melajukan kendaraannya saat pengambilan gambar selesai. Dia langsung tancap gas menuju kedepan. Setelahnya mereka kembali berpose dengan latar belakang laut dan mobil sebagai sandaran. Siwon kembali mengenakan kaca mata hitam untuk menampilkan kesan tampan di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Siwon menunduk dan menampilkan wajah lelahnya. Tetapi beruntung tidak seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

Setelahnya Siwon mengendarai mobil tersebut untuk menuju lokasi pemotretan mereka. Siwon yang memang sudah mulai lelah, membawa laju mobil dengan sangat perlahan.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Ya! Choi Siwon, turunkan kecepatanmu sekarang juga!"**_

"_**Ani baby, kita harus cepat sampai rumah sakit sekarang juga. Kau harus segera mendapat perawatan dari dokter!" Balas Siwon tanpa menatap Yesung.**_

"_**Tapi kau juga tidak perlu selaju ini, Choi kuda!" Balas Yesung keras.**_

"_**Diamlah baby. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau ribut!"**_

"_**MWO?"**_

_**Siwon tidak menanggapi teriakan Yesung karna dia fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Dia membawa mobil yang dikendarainya bersama Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan 160km/jam. Siwon cemas saat mengetahui Yesung mimisan karna terlalu lelah. Tanpa mempedulikan manager dan member lain, Siwon langsung membawa Yesung kemobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit.**_

"_**Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kita mengalami kecelakaan, Choi Siwon!" Ucap Yesung tajam. Siwon tidak mempedulikan ucapan Yesung karna dia ingin agar 'istri'nya tersebut cepat mendapatkan perawatan.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Sejak hari itu, Siwon tidak pernah lagi membawa mobil dengan kecepatan setinggi itu. Karna setelahnya Yesung memarahi Siwon habis-habisan karna sudah melaju setinggi itu. Bahkan Yesung tidak mau berbicara pada Siwon seharian penuh.

Mereka sampai dilokasi tebing batu dengan laut yang berombak keras. Angin masih menjadi teman mereka hari itu. Sesekali Donghae menekan pipi Siwon agar tidak terlalu fokus pada kamera. Siwon sendiri hanya pasrah dan kembali menatap kedepan.

Akhirnya mereka duduk ditepi tebing untuk menikmati pemandangan. Sang fotografer memilih untuk mengambil gambar mereka dari belakang.

"Ha~ aku merindukannya, hyung!" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Sudah tetapi nomornya tidak aktif. Sebetulnya apa salahku, hyung?" Tanya Siwon lirih.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung mendengar gosip tentang hubunganmu dengan yeoja lain, Siwon-ah!" Ucap Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak terlibat gosip apa pun, Lee Donghae!" Balas Siwon.

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sabarlah, mungkin Yesung hyung sedang sibuk." Ucap Sungmin sambil menyemangati dongsaeng tampannya tersebut. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak menghubungi Siwon hyung?" Tanya namja tampan sambil menatap namja manis disampingnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak mau menghubunginya, Jongjin-ah." Ucap sang namja manis.

"Wae? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Jongjin sang dongsaeng.

Yesung, si namja manis, menggeleng. Dihembuskannya nafasnya perlahan sambil menatap kebawah. Mouse&Rabbit hari ini sangat ramai sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membantu orang tuanya dan Jongjin. Tetapi moodnya menjadi buruk saat ada yang bertanya kenapa dia tidak ikut ke Hawaii bersama member lainnya?

Apa perlu dia menuliskan dijidatnya bahwa dia sedang melaksanakan tugas negara yaitu wajib militer. Jadi bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa ikut ke Hawaii? Yesung langsung memutuskan untuk menuju ruangan khusus yang sering dia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu jika sedang lelah.

Yesung teringat dengan member yang sekarang berada di Hawaii. Terutama dia teringat dengan namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai 'suami'nya. Matanya menjadi sendu saat melihat handpone miliknya tergeletak tak bernyawa. Dia memang masih tidak mau mengaktifkan handphonenya.

Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan namja tampan tersebut. Terlebih dia juga merasa khawatir dengan Siwon. Karna seharian ini, mereka tidak bertukar kabar.

'_Bogoshipo.' _Lirihnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Siwon melakukan pemotretan bersama Shindong dipelabuhan. Hari itu Siwon mengenakan baju biru gelap lengan panjang dan celana hitam selutut. Topi berwarna hijau gelap menutupi kepalanya.

Shindong yang sepertinya mengerti dengan kegelisahan hati sang dongsaeng, sesekali mengajaknya bercanda. Siwon yang memang sedang gelisah karna 2 hari ini tidak bisa menghubungi Yesung, mulai ikut tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Dalam hati Shindong bersyukur karna setidaknya Siwon masih bisa tertawa.

'_Yesung hyung, lihatlah kudamu ini.' _Batin Shindong sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar. Shindong langsung mendekati Siwon saat dirinya sudah selesai mengambil gambar. Shindong mengajaknya bercanda dan Siwon hanya tertawa dan memeluk hyung tambunnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung?" Tanya Shindong. Beruntung sekarang mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar dari belakang.

"Dia masih belum bisa aku hubungi, hyung." Lirih Siwon.

Shindong menatap sedih namja berjulukan Simba tersebut. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat ini.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung sedang sibuk."

Siwon mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Shindong.

Mereka langsung berpindah lokasi menuju sebuah tebing. Siwon memakai baju putih lengan panjang dengan gambar di bagian bawah dengan celana berwarna gelap. Kali ini topi berwarna krim menghiasi kepalanya. Keduanya berpose menghadap pantai. Siwon berteriak dengan harapan bisa mengurangi beban dihatinya. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam melihat Siwon.

"Hyung, lihatlah. Aku bisa mendapat ikan." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik kail pancingnya.

Sekarang mereka berada di tebing dengan ombak yang cukup besar. Dengan wajah polos, Siwon menatap Shindong sambil menarik kail pancingnya.

PLUK

'Babo, mana bisa kau menangkap ikan jika ombaknya sebesar itu." Ucap Shindong sambil meletakkan jaring dikepala Siwon.

Siwon hanya tertawa saat Shindong melakukan hal tersebut. Setidaknya dia bisa melupakan sejenak beban dihatinya.

Keduanya langsung menuju tebing dengan ombak yang bisa kapan saja menghantam mereka. Dengan alat pancing ditangan masing-masing, keduanya mencoba untuk memancing ikan yang mungkin saja bisa mereka dapat.

"Hyung, kau yakin kita bisa mendapatkan ikan disini?" Tanya Siwon tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, pancing saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan putri duyung." Canda Siwon.

"Untuk apa aku mendapatkan purti duyung?" Tanya Siwon polos.

"Untuk menemanimu jika kesepian, babo!" Ucap Shindong tanpa sadar.

"Untuk apa aku mendapatkan putri duyung jika aku sudah mendapatkan malaikat, hyung?"

"Siwon-ah, mian aku-" Shindong tersadar dengan ucapannya dan dia menatap Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Ucapnya. Shindong hanya menghela nafas pelan.

* * *

Besoknya Siwon melakukan pengambilan gambar bersama Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di sebuah lapangan tenis. Siwon yang sebetulnya tidak enak badan terpaksa menutupi wajah pucatnya dengan make up. Tubuh kekarnya dibalut dengan kaos berkerah warna putih dan celana pendek putih selutut.

Tampak Siwon mengajari Kangin teknik memukul saat tidak terjadi pengambilan gambar. Kangin yang memang buta masalah tenis lapangan hanya mengikuti apa yang diajarkan Siwon.

"Apa seperti ini?" Tanya Kangin sambil mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan Siwon.

"Hyung, sebetulnya tidak perlu jarak yang terlalu besar antara kakimu. Seperti ini." Ucap Siwon sambil mempraktekan gerakan yang dia maksud. Kangin hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya mereka berempat mengambil gambar bersama-sama ditengah lapangan. Siwon yang sudah mulai merasa pusing mencoba bertahan. Tetapi kepalanya semakin pusing saat mereka berempat disuruh berbaring dilapangan yang panas akibat matahari. Awalnya mereka menolak tetapi akhirnya mereka setuju karna mereka harus profesional kan.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin dan sang fotografer mengangguk.

"Hana... dul... set..." Ucap Kangin dan setelahnya mereka berempat berbaring.

Walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi Siwon bisa merasakan pusingnya agak sedikit berkurang. Dia memejamkan matanya berharap pusingnya bisa menghilang dan dia bisa melakukan pengambilan gambar lagi.

"Hyung..."

Siwon masih memejamkan matanya karna pusing dikepalanya masih belum hilang.

"Siwon-ah?" Kali ini terdengar 2 suara sekaligus. Siwon langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan 3 membernya menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba tersenyum. Dengan bantuan Kangin dan Sungmin, Siwon bisa bangun.

"Ne, aku tadi hanya terlalu menikmati." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. 3 member di depannya hanya menatapnya sedih karna mereka tahu bahwa Siwon berbohong.

"Hyung, ayo bermain denganku. Kau dengan Sungmin hyung melawanku yang sendirian." Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau yakin bisa menang, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Sementara Kangin melakukan pengambilan gambar untuknya sendiri. Siwon memukul bola menuju Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memukulnya kembali.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Baby, bukan seperti itu cara memukulnya." Ucap Siwon lembut.**_

"_**Aku lelah, Wonnie. Tidak bisakah kita melakukan olahraga yang lain?" Tanya Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.**_

"_**Baby, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku main tenis, hm?" Tanya Siwon lembut.**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak tahu akan selelah ini jika bermain tenis. Lebih baik kita bermain PS saja di apartemen." Tawar Yesung sambil mengacungkan raket ditangannya.**_

"_**Kau ini, sudah tertular evil itu rupanya." Ucap Siwon sambil menurunkan raket Yesung.**_

"_**Kita kan bisa memainkannya di PS. Lagipula raketnya sangat berat, Wonnie!" Rengek Yesung manja.**_

"_**Arraseo, kita kembali saja dan bermain PS seperti keinginannmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengambil raket milik Yesung.**_

_**Yesung langsung memeluk Siwon dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis tersebut.**_

"_**Saranghae, Wonnie!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Ne. Nado, baby!" Balas Siwon.**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"MWO?" Tampak seorang namja manis terkejut dengan handphone yang berada ditelinga kanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang sangat terlihat. Sesekali dia menggigit jari mungilnya agar rasa cemasnya hilang.

"Arraseo, tolong rawat dia, Wookie-ah. Mian merepotkanmu!" Ucapnya. Setelahnya dia memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Matanya menatap kosong kedepan dan wajah cemas yang sangat tampak diwajah manisnya. Obrolannya dengan sang dongsaeng membuat hatinya cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan seorang namja disana.

'_**Siwon hyung sakit, hyung. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.' **_Yesung kembali menatap handphone miliknya.

'_**Sepertinya ini akibat angin laut, hyung. Karna sudah 2 hari ini dia melakukan pemotretan di laut dan puncaknya kemarin dia pulang dalam keadaan basah akibat air laut ditambah angin kencang.'**_

"Siwonnie?" Panggilnya lirih. Tangannya menggenggam erat handphone putih miliknya.

Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan doa agar namja tampan tersebut cepat sembuh.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Hiks... hiks..."**_

"_**Baby, berhentilah menangis." Pinta sang namja tampan dengan nada lemah. Sang namja manis di sampingnya hanya menggeleng tetapi tetap terdengar isakan dari bibir mungilnya.**_

"_**Siwonnie... hiks... hiks..." Lirih Yesung. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Siwon yang terasa sangat panas.**_

"_**Aku hanya demam, sayang. Jadi berhentilah menangis, aku mohon!" Pinta Siwon.**_

"_**Ta... Tapi... Tu... Tubuhmu..." Ucap Yesung terbata. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Siwon.**_

"_**Sayang, tatap aku." Ucap Siwon lemah tapi sangat lembut.**_

_**Yesung langsung menatap Siwon dan air matanya semakin mengalir deras saat dilihatnya wajah pucat Siwon.**_

"_**Siwonnie... hiks... hiks..." Isaknya semakin kencang.**_

_**GREP**_

_**Siwon yang tidak bisa melihat Yesung menangis seperti itu langsung memeluknya erat. Yesung dapat rasakan tubuh panas Siwon yang memeluknya. Dia pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada namja tampan tersebut.**_

"_**Baby, aku hanya sakit demam. Besok juga sudah sembuh kalau aku istirahat malam ini. Jadi tolong berhentilah menangis, aku mohon!" Pinta Siwon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung mengangguk sebagai balasan.**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Siwon terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemas. Tangannya beralih menuju jidatnya yang terasa sangat dingin. Tangannya menangkap sebuah handuk yang sudah mulai mengering. Setelah meletakkan handuk tersebut, dia mencoba bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" Ucap seorang namja yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh, Wookie? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang. Kepalanya mulai kembali pusing.

Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dengan nampan berisi sarapan langsung menghampiri Siwon. Tangan mungilnya langsung menyentuh jidat Siwon setelah sebelumnya meletakkan nampan tersebut kemeja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat suhu tubuh Siwon sudah tidak setinggi kemarin.

"Kau demam, hyung. Kemarin setelah pulang dari pemotretan, kau langsung pingsan." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Siwon sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya efek demam tersebut belum menghilang.

"Kangin hyung dan manager hyung. Setelahnya aku mengompresmu dan beruntung demammu sudah turun." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah!" Ucap Siwon pelan. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Tangannya langsung mengambil nampan dan meletakkannya kepangkuan Siwon.

"Kau bisa memakannya sendiri kan, hyung? Aku tidak mungkin menyuapimu." Ucap Ryeowook polos. Siwon mengangguk karna dia juga tidak ingin membuat Sungmin, namjachingu Ryeowook cemburu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kekamarku dulu karna harus bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan nanti sore." Pamit Ryeowook.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Siwon sebelum Ryeowook sampai di pintu.

"Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Kyu sedang melakukan pemotretan. Eunhae hyung sedang gym."

"Lalu aku?"

"Hari ini kau harus istirahat, hyung. Bukankah kemarin kau memaksakan tubuhmu padahal kau sedang tidak sehat jadi member lain yang melakukan pemotretan agar kau bisa beristirahat. Jadi beristirahatlah!" Jelas Ryeowook. Siwon hanya mengangguk karna sejujurnya tubuhnya memang sangat lelah.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah!" Ucap Siwon. Ryeowook tersenyum dan setelahnya dia keluar untuk menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Siwon langsung menatap sarapan yang disiapkan untuknya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapkan bubur yang tampak masih hangat tersebut.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Baby, aku tidak lapar." Ucap Siwon dengan nada lemahnya.**_

_**Yesung yang berniat menyuapi Siwon langsung menatapnya tajam. Hari ini Yesung memutuskan untuk merawat Siwon karna namja tampan tersebut sedang sakit.**_

"_**Kau harus makan, Choi Siwon!" Desis Yesung. Tangannya kembali mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur kemulut Siwon.**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak lapar, baby." Tolak Siwon.**_

"_**Bagaimana kau mau sembuh kalau kau tidak mau makan? Setelah ini kau harus minum obat dan istirahat." Ucap Yesung tegas.**_

"_**Baby, sungguh. Aku tidak lapar, nanti saja aku makan, ne?" Tawar Siwon.**_

"_**Apa karna ini masakanku jadi kau tidak mau memakannya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon.**_

"_**Ani, bukan-"**_

"_**Ya sudah, aku tidak akan pernah mau menyuapimu lagi walaupun kau merengek, Choi Siwon!" Putus Yesung. Setelahnya dia meletakkan kembali mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut kemeja nakas disamping ranjang mereka.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Siwon tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Walaupun Yesung berkata tidak akan menyuapinya lagi tetapi setiap Siwon sakit maka Yesung adalah orang pertama yang akan merawatnya. Bukankah itu sangat manis?

Tetapi senyum diwajah Siwon menghilang jika ingat bahwa Yesung belum menghubungimya hingga sekarang. Mulutnya kembali mengunyah bubur sambil membayangkan wajah cantik 'istri'nya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

* * *

Setelah kemarin berisitirahat sehari penuh, akhirnya kondisi Siwon kembali normal. Sehingga dia bisa mengikuti pemotretan berikutnya. Walaupun wajahnya masih tampak pucat tetapi berhasil ditutupi dengan make up.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut?" Tanya Yesung pada namja tampan didepannya.**_

"_**Baby, ayolah. Aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Siwon lembut.**_

"_**Baik apanya kalau wajahmu pucat, Choi Siwon?"**_

"_**Baby, aku janji. Aku akan menjaga kondisiku jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Ucap Siwon tegas.**_

"_**Terserahmu saja!" Balas Yesung sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.**_

_**Flashback End"**_

"Baby, apa kau juga akan marah jika sekarang aku memaksakan tubuhku?" Monolog Siwon.

Sekarang dirinya sedang menunggu waktu untuk melakukan pemotretan bersama member lain. Tatapan Siwon yang kosong membuat member yang menatapnya menjadi iba. Perlahan Kangin mencoba mendekatinya.

"Siwon-ah?" Panggil Kangin.

Siwon yang tadi melamun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Kangin. "Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ne, Gwenchana hyung. Aku hanya masih lelah." Jawab Siwon.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, Siwon-ah. Yesung hyung lagi?" Tanya Kangin.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Masih belum bisa kau hubungi?" Lagi Siwon mengangguk.

"Siwonnie, ayo kita bermain." Ajak Donghae. Dia juga sebetulnya tidak tega melihat sahabat yang selalu ceria tersebut menjadi murung seperti ini.

Kangin yang tahu bahwa Donghae ingin membuat Siwon sejenak melupakan kesedihannya langsung menarik tangan namja tampan tersebut. Mereka berdiri berjejer bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Hari ini mereka memakai kemeja bunga-bunga dengan berbagai warna.

Siwon memilih memakai kalung yang terbuat dari bunga dan kemeja hijau serta topi untuk menutup kepalanya. Mereka langsung bergerak sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Siwon dengan wajah coolnya, Eunhyuk dengan senyum konyolnya dan permainan ukulele, Kangin yang bergerak tidak tentu arah dan Donghae dengan wajah polosnya. Mereka membiarkan staf merekam kegiatan mereka.

Setelah selesai, Siwon memilih pergi karna dia sendiri malu. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak melepaskan begitu saja, dia memanggil Siwon dan juga member yang lain untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Akhirnya Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Shindong bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka kembali melakukan gerakan sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Bahkan Shindong melakukan gerakan seolah melakukan push up walaupun hanya pinggangnya yang naik turun.

Setelahnya Siwon mengikuti sesi pemotretan dengan profesional. Walaupun tubuhnya kembali berteriak ingin istirahat tetapi dia tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terus beraktivitas. Apalagi Siwon beberapa kali harus melakukan gerakan melompat dan salto sehingga pusing yang tadinya menghilang kembali mendera kepalanya.

Tetapi Siwon bisa bernafas lega karna setelahnya mereka hanya perlu duduk dan berpose seadanya. Tampak beberapa kali Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan tanda bahwa dia sudah mulai menyerah. Member yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Beruntung setelah ini dia bisa beristirahat karna pemotretan selanjutnya adalah besok.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya namja manis sambil menatap namja tampan didepannya.**_

"_**Baby, sungguh apa yang kau lihat itu bukan yang sebenarnya. Percayalah padaku!" Ucap namja tampan tersebut.**_

"_**Tapi faktanya tidak seperti itu, Siwon!" Balas namja manis tersebut.**_

"_**Lalu kau lebih percaya media itu daripada aku, Yesung hyung?" Ucap Siwon.**_

_**Yesung terdiam mendengar panggilan Siwon untuknya. Biasanya jika sudah seperti itu maka artinya Siwon memang sedang serius. Sangat serius.**_

"_**Lalu aku harus mempercayai siapa, Siwon? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan penjelasan padaku!"**_

"_**Untuk apa aku memberikan penjelasan padamu kalau berita itu nyatanya tidak benar, hyung!?"**_

_**Yesung menghela nafas kemudian menatap Siwon. Siwon terdiam menatap pancaran mata Yesung yang sarat akan kecewa dan luka.**_

"_**Aku ingin istirahat. Kau kembalilah ke apartemen, hari ini aku ingin tidur disini." Ucap Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada diapartemen keluarganya.**_

_**Siwon menatap sendu punggung Yesung saat namja yang berstatus namjachingunya tersebut masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, sayang?"**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Siwon terbangun dengan peluh diwajahnya. Baju yang dikenakannya pun basah akibat keringat. Mata Siwon melirik jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas waktu setempat. Berarti dia tertidur hampir seharian penuh.

Kemarin setelah selesai pemotretan, dia langsung menuju hotel untuk berisitirahat. Tapi tidak disangka dia malah tertidur hingga terbangun seperti ini. Kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing kemarin jadi dia bisa langsung bangun untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dibiarkannya tubuh kekarnya basah oleh air dingin yang mengalir dari shower di atasnya.

Beruntung hari ini dia mendapatkan libur selama 2 hari sehingga dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya yang lelah. 15 menit kemudian, dia keluar dan langsung menuju kopernya untuk mengambil baju. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna coklat tua. Kakinya langsung menuju balkon untuk menikmati suasana kota Hawaii.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Siapa yang menyuruhmu beranjak dari tempat tidur?"**_

"_**Eh, Siwonnie. Tidak ada tapi aku ingin menikmati angin malam, Wonnie!"**_

_**Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya dari belakang. Dieratkannya pelukannya saat dirasa tubuh mungil dihadapannya terasa dingin.**_

"_**Tapi kau sedang sakit, sayang!" Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup sekilas pipi chubby namja yang berstatus 'istri'nya tersebut.**_

"_**Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati anginya, Wonnie. Lagipula kan jarang sekali kita kesini kecuali untuk Super Show." Ucap Yesung manja. Dirinya semakin menenggalamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.**_

_**Siwon menghela nafas melihat namjanya semakin manja.**_

"_**Arraseo. Tapi setelah ini kita masuk dan istirahat. Karna aku tidak ingin kau semakin sakit, baby!" Ucap Siwon.**_

_**Yesung mengangguk.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Siwon menghela nafas mengingat kejadian tersebut. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia mengijinkan Yesung menikmati angin malam jika sedang sakit. Matanya kembali melirik handphone miliknya yang ada di tangannya. Senyum sedih tampak diwajah tampannya saat tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari namjanya tersebut.

"Sebetulnya apa salahku, baby?" Lirih Siwon.

* * *

"Kalian berlarilah seolah-olah sedang joging. Aku akan memotret kalian, arraseo?"

Keempat member Super Junior yaitu, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka berbaris dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh sang fotografer. Sekarang mereka akan melakukan pemotretan di pantai. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Shindong memakai baju yang menutupi tubuh atas mereka. Sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk memamerkan absnya dan mendapat perhatian dari beberapa orang disana.

Setelahnya Siwon melakukan pemotretan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa rasa malu Siwon memamerkan tubuh kekarnya. Wajahnya tersenyum saat kamera membidiknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ambil papan seluncur. Aku ingin mengambil gambar kalian disaat kalian melakukan adegan selancar." Ucap sang fotografer.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Akan ada yang membantu kalian. Sudahlah, jangan membantah!" Ucap manager hyung sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun mengalah. Siwon sendiri sudah mengambil papan pilihannya dan melangkah menuju laut. Sungmin langsung berenang menuju ketengah dengan Siwon dibelakangnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Berposelah seperti ini!" Perintah seseorang yang berada disamping Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mereka terangkat keatas.

"Ya Kyu, tanganmu salah. Harusnya seperti ini." Ucap Shindong sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap tangannya dan menatap Shindong bergantian.

Siwon tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dipapan seluncurnya dengan orang yang memegang papan seluncurnya. Tetapi tawanya meledak saat giliran Shindong dan terjatuh kedalam laut.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon. Shindong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka langsung berbaris kesamping sambil duduk dipapan seluncur masing-masing. Siwon yang berada di samping Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga Kyuhyun karna mganae tersebut tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak mau, Siwonnie!" Tolak Yesung tegas.**_

"_**Baby, aku yang akan menjagamu. Bukankah kau bilang ingin belajar?"**_

"_**Tapi kalau ombaknya setinggi itu, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku belajar di kolam renang saja." Tolak Yesung sambil menggeleng.**_

_**Siwon menghela nafas. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Cheonan. Yesung memaksa ingin minta diajarkan berseluncur di pantai pada Siwon padahal cuaca sedang mendung.**_

"_**Bagaimana caranya belajar di kolam renang kalau ombaknya saja tidak ada, baby?"**_

"_**Tapi kalau ombaknya setinggi ini, aku tidak mau. Yang ada nanti aku akan tenggelam. Kau kan tahu badanku pendek, tidak sepertimu yang tinggi." Ucap Yesung pelan.**_

"_**Lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanya Siwon bingung.**_

"_**Kalau kau terseret ombak, kau kan masih bisa berenang. Tapi kalau aku yang terseret ombak bagaimana?"**_

"_**Kalau kau yang terseret ombak, ada aku yang menarikmu kembali, sayang." Ucap Siwon lembut.**_

"_**Ne? Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung polos.**_

"_**Hm, sebesar apa pun ombak yang menyeretmu aku akan menarikmu kembali dan melindungi, sayang!" Ucap Siwon lagi.**_

"_**Gomawo, Siwonnie." Balas Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Yesung.**_

"_**Jadi belajar selancar kan?" Tanya Siwon.**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin pulan dan menonton televisi saja, Siwonnie. Lagipula sepertinya akan turun hujan." Ucap Yesung masih sambil memeluk Siwon.**_

"_**Kau ini, kalau tahu cuaca sedang mendung kenapa memaksa ingin kepantai dan belajar selancar hm?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendekap erat tubuh mungil Yesung.**_

"_**Hehehehehe..." Yesung hanya tertawa sambil menggesekkan kedua pipinya di dada bidang Siwon.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Ya ya, kenapa tidak ada yang memegangku?" Teriakan sang magnae membuat Siwon kembali kealam nyata. Matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang meluncur dan akhirnya terjatuh kelaut. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Itu karna kau tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganmu, Kyu!" Ucap Siwon.

"Jinja? Aku akan mencobanya lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan adegan tadi tapi lagi-lagi dia terjatuh. Siwon yang juga ingin mencoba akhirnya mencoba. Tetapi dirinya tidak berdiri.

"Hyung, tanganmu harus seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Siwon berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak berdiri Kyu-ah jadi untuk apa aku berpose seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon. Siwon langsung kembali menuju ketengah dan melihat Sungmin yang bersiap untuk meluncur.

"Wah, hyung. Kau hebat!" Ucap Siwon saat dilihatnya Sungmin berdiri diatas papan seluncurnya. Sungmin hanya tertawa kemudian dia melakukan berbagai macam gaya.

Mereka kembali menuju tepi pantai untuk meletakkan papan seluncur tersebut. Siwon langsung mengeringkan rambutnya dan sang fotografer mengambil gambarnya. Sang fotografer tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kalian lihat tempat pijakan yang ada disana?" Tunjuk manager mereka.

"Apa kami harus kesana, hyung?" Tanya Shindong dan dibalas anggukan sang manager.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Ajak Sungmin. Keempatnya langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita melompat jika ada ombak yang datang?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Yang jatuh harus mentraktir makan malam ini?" Tantang Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku setuju!" Ucap Shindong.

Setelahnya mereka melakukan apa yang diminta Kyuhyun tadi. Satu demi satu mereka terjatuh hingga tersisa Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Keduanya melompat tetapi Kyuhyun terjatuh. Siwon yang kaget langsung berusaha menolong Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Raih tanganku." Ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli hanya tertawa dan dia memilih untuk bersandar pada tempat pijakan mereka tadi. Siwon yang memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun langsung menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari ombak.

Setelahnya mereka berempat kembali berdiri sambil menunggu ombak yang datang.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Huwaaa... apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak seorang namja manis.**_

"_**Ayolah hyung, hanya kau yang belum basah." Ucap seorang namja berjuluk monyet.**_

"_**Tapi aku memang tidak ingin basah, Hyukkie. Lepaskan aku!" Balas namja manis tersebut.**_

_**Sekarang member Super Junior sedang berada di pantai untuk liburan. Mereka semua sepakat untuk bermain dilaut sehingga tidak ada yang tidak basah. Tetapi seorang namja manis yang dari tadi hanya menikmati pemandangan laut justru belum basah sama sekali. Sehingga membuat member yang sudah basah menjadi tertarik untuk mengerjainya.**_

"_**Kau curang, hyung. Kami semua sudah basah tetapi kau tidak ingin basah!" Ucap Ryeowook.**_

"_**Tapi Wookie, aku-"**_

"_**Ya, gege curang. Bukankah tadi kesepakatannya tidak ada yang kering kalau kita sudah sampai dipantai?" Ucap sang magnae Super Junior M, Henry.**_

"_**Setuju dengan Mochi!" Ucap Zhoumi.**_

"_**Ya! Koala, apa maksudmu setuju?" Tanya Yesung. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terangkat oleh member lain.**_

"_**Siwonnie, tolong aku!" Teriak Yesung sambil meronta.**_

"_**Maaf Yesung hyung, Siwon sedang tidak ada." Balas Donghae yang memegang tangan Yesung.**_

_**BYURR**_

_**Basahlah tubuh Yesung karna di lempar oleh member kelaut. Yesung yang dasarnya memang tidak terlalu pandai berenang akhirnya hanya bisa panik saat tubuhnya terbawa ombak.**_

_**GREP**_

"_**Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriakan seseorang membuat member yang tadi tertawa langsung terdiam.**_

"_**Siwonnie... hiks... hiks..." Isak Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon.**_

"_**Baby, Gwenchana? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Siwon panik sambil memeriksa tubuh Yesung. Mereka masih didalam laut karna tadi Siwon langsung berlari saat melihat tubuh Yesung dilempar kedalam laut. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah saat dilihatnya tubuh Yesung terbawa ombak.**_

"_**Aku... aku takut... hiks... hiks..." Isak Yesung sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Siwon. Siwon langsung menggendong Yesung ala bridal dan membawanya ketepi pantai.**_

"_**Baby, uljima. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu. Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Siwon.**_

_**Sedangkan member lain hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bersalah. Mereka tidak tahu jika Yesung akan seperti ini jika mereka melakukan itu.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Siwon tertawa mengingat kejadian liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi menyeramkan. Setelah kejadian itu, Yesung langsung demam dan Siwon langsung memarahi seluruh member yang tadi mengerjainya. Sedangkan member yang dimarahi Siwon hanya bisa diam karna itu memang kesalahan mereka.

"Hyung, melompat!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon kaget dan melompat. Tetapi sialnya dia dan Sungmin harus tercebur kelaut. Beruntung Shindong memegang Kyuhyun sehingga dia juga tidak ikut tercebur.

"Hyung, kalian harus mentraktir member malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali ketepi pantai untuk pemotretan berikutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Shindong melompat saat bola menuju mereka. Kyuhyun memukul dengan satu tangan dengan Shindong yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hahahaha. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melompat seperti itu." Ucap Shindong.

"Hyung, kau sangat keren." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hyung berikan bolanya padaku!" Ucap Kyuhyun. Shindong langsung menyerahkan bola pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, lemparkan pada kami!" Perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung melempar dan seperti Shindong tadi, Sungmin dan Siwon langsung melompat. Tetapi bolanya malah mengenai tangan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main?" Tanya Shindong.

"Main?"

"Hanya melakukan beberapa gerakan dalam volly." Ucap Shindong sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku setuju!" Ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung melakukan kompak.

"Siwon-ah, kau mau kemana?" Panggil Shindong.

"Eh, aku pikir kita membutuhkan net, hyung!" Jawab Siwon dengan polos.

"Ani, kita tidak membutuhkannya. Kita bermain biasa saja." Balas Shindong.

"Ah, arraseo." Siwon mengangguk.

Shindong melempar bola kearah Sungmin dan Sungmin memukul kembali kearah Siwon. Siwon sendiri memukul kembali kearah Shindong dan dibalikkan Shindong kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang tidak ada bakat volly, malah memukul sejauh mungkin sehingga Sungmin harus mengejarnya. Kyuhyun menyusul dibelakang saat bola yang dipukul Sungmin terlempar semakin jauh. Shindong menyusul dan memukul bola yang sudah jatuh ketanah.

Siwon yang iseng langsung mengambil bola. Matanya menatap Shindong. Setelah menarik nafas, Siwon melempar bola keatas dan melompat seperti akan melakukan smash. Sang fotografer langsung mengambil gambar Siwon. Beruntung bola yang dipukul Siwon tidak mengenai Shindong.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Baby, kajja!" Ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada namja manis yang menatapnya ragu.**_

"_**Tapi Siwonnie-"**_

"_**Ani. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kajja!" Ucap Siwon lembut.**_

"_**Tapi kalau aku terjatuh-"**_

"_**Kau tidak akan jatuh, sayang. Sudahlah, aku yang akan menjagamu." Ucap Siwon lembut.**_

_**Perlahan Yesung, si namja manis, menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon langsung menarik Yesung.**_

_**GREP**_

"_**Eh?" Yesung langsung menatap Siwon yang berada di belakangnya.**_

"_**Agar kau tidak jatuh, sayang." Ucap Siwon lembut. Yesung hanya mengangguk namun semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Yesung langsung memegang tali yang ada di tubuh kuda dan perlahan si kuda melangkah kedepan.**_

"_**Siwonnie?"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu kalau naik kuda akan seperti ini tapi kenapa berbeda saat aku 'menaiki' tubuhmu?" Tanya Yesung polos.**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, baby?"**_

"_**Eh, bukankah kau juga kuda?" Tanya Yesung masih dengan wajah polosnya.**_

_**Siwon yang awalnya bingung langsung mengerti saat Yesung menyebut julukannya. Dengan senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, Siwon menjilat telinga Yesung.**_

"_**Siwonnie?" Desah Yesung tertahan.**_

"_**Tentu saja berbeda, baby. Karna aku kuda yang sangat bisa membuatmu meminta lebih dan lebih lagi!" Ucap Siwon.**_

"_**Dasar pervert!" Ucap Yesung sambil mencubit tangan Siwon. Siwon sendiri tertawa melihat wajah memerah Yesung.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Hyung, kuda ini untukku saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih kuda yang tadi Siwon tarik.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku kesana?' Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon, dia malah bertanya pada kuda sesungguhnya. Si kuda hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menariknya. Siwon hanya pasrah saat kuda miliknya dibawa pergi oleh magnae evil tersebut.

Siwon memilih kuda lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia langsung menaiki kuda tersebut dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan disekitar situ. Member lain mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Saat ini Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di sebuah tempat dengan padang yang cukup luas. Terdapat juga 4 kuda untuk mereka naiki nanti.

"Siwon hyung, hari ini kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung menaiki dirinya sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun polos. Mendengar itu, semua member tertawa.

"Aku akan mengajak Yesung hyung kesini suatu hari nanti." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap pemandangan sekitar. Member yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sedih.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan menaiki kuda yang sudah mereka pilih tadi. Mata mereka tidak lepas dari pemandangan sekitar. Siwon hanya tersenyum saat kamera memotretnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali ketempat semula.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus membuat kuda kalian mengejar kuda ini." Ucap sang fotografer. Keempat member hanya mengangguk.

Dimulai dari Sungmin dan kuda yang dinaiki. Tubuh Sungmin naik turun saat sang kuda mengejar seekor kuda putih di depannya.

"Hyung, kenapa tubuhmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Member lain hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin yang tubuhnya masih bergerak naik turun.

"Donghae-ah, tubuhmu jangan kebelakang seperti itu." Ucap Siwon saat giliran Donghae. Donghae yang tertawa hanya membiarkan tubuhnya condong kebelakang. Beruntung dia tidak jatuh.

"Kalian harus belajar dari ahlinya!" Ucap Kyuhyun sombong.

"Buktikan Kyu-ah." Tantang Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kemudian kudanya mengejar kuda putih didepannya.

"Kenapa kudanya berlari sangat kencang?" Ucap Kyuhyun saat kuda yang dinaikinya berlari dengan sangat kencang. Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan dan member lain hanya tertawa.

"Siwon-ah, giliranmu!" Ucap Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk. Kemudian kudanya mengejar kuda putih yang dimaksud. Siwon tampak tenang dan terbiasa dengan gerakan kuda tersebut.

"Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sesama kuda memang mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat." Ucap Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Siwonnie?" Lirih seorang namja manis. Matanya menatap sebuah foto yang menampilkan sang 'suami' yang sedang topless yang dikirimkan oleh manager mereka.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Yak baby, aku tidak setuju dengan aksimu tadi." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Yesung.**_

"_**Wae?" Tanya Yesung polos.**_

"_**Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memamerkan tubuhmu?" Tanya Siwon balik.**_

"_**Tapi kan ELF yang memintanya, Siwonnie." Ucap Yesung.**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak mau jika tubuhmu diperlihatkan pada orang banyak, baby. Kau itu milikku!" Ucap Siwon tegas.**_

"_**Mwo? Kau saja bebas memamerkan tubuh kekarmu itu, kenapa aku tidak?" Tanya Yesung tidak terima.**_

"_**Karna aku tidak ingin apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku malah dilihat orang lain!" Siwon kekeh dengan omongannya.**_

"_**Kau curang!" Balas Yesung. Setelahnya dia menatap kemember lain yang masih bermain dengan air.**_

_**Siwon yang tahu bahwa Yesung kesal langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Yesung dari belakang. Yesung yang tahu bahwa Siwon memeluknya hanya diam.**_

"_**Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melihatmu seperti ini, baby. Aku hanya ingin keindahan tubuhmu hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya!" Bisik Siwon.**_

"_**Curang!" Balas Yesung. Siwon hanya tertawa melihat wajah memerah Yesung.**_

"_**Saranghae!" Bisik Siwon lagi. Yesung tidak menjawab tapi senyum manisnya sudah cukup bagi Siwon.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Kau selalu marah kalau aku memamerkan tubuhku tapi kau sendiri melakukannya, Siwonnie!" Lirih Yesung.

Handphonennya dilempar kesamping dan dia menatap kosong kearah taman yang lumayan ramai pengunjung. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak menghubungi Siwon. Selama itu yang dia lakukan hanya melamun dan melamun. Memikirkan Siwon yang berada di Hawaii.

Sang dongsaeng sendiri terkadang menemaninya diapartemen atau terkadang menginap. Jongjin sendiri tidak tega melihat Yesung yang seperti mayat hidup. Diam-diam Jongjin selalu memberi kabar kepada Siwon bahwa selama ini Yesung baik-baik saja. Dia tidak memberitahukan alasan kenapa sang hyung tidak mau menghubunginya karna dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau curang, Siwonnie!" Lirih Yesung lagi.

"Aku dengar es krim bisa mendinginkan hati yang sedang panas." Ucap seseorang di depan Yesung. Yesung mendongak dan menemukan seorang namja yang masih berstatus member Super Junior tapi sibuk dengan dunia akting, Kim Kibum.

"Kibummie, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sedang jalan-jalan sekalian mengistirahatkan tubuh." Jawab Kibum cuek. Didudukkannya dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Kau ini, mana ada yang namanya istirahat tetapi jalan ketaman." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, es krim ini untukmu!" Ucap Kibum sambil menyodorkan es krim coklat kehadapan Yesung.

"Gomawo, Kibummie!" Balas Yesung.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Baby, berhenti memakan es krim. Nanti kau bisa sakit!" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap namja manis didepannya.**_

"_**Sakit apa, Siwonnie?" Tanya Yesung polos.**_

"_**Apa kau lupa kalau kau itu gampang terkena radang tenggorokan jika sudah banyak minum atau makan sesuatu yang dingin-dingin, hm?"**_

"_**Tapi aku ingin es krim, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung seperti anak kecil.**_

"_**Ani baby, kau tidak boleh makan es krim terlalu banyak. Serahkan padaku es krimnya." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan tangannya.**_

"_**Aniyo, aku ingin makan es krim ini sampai habis." Jawab Yesung sambil menjauhkan gelas es krimnya.**_

"_**Tapi baby, ini sudah es krim yang kelima yang kau makan. Apa kau mau sakit eoh?"**_

"_**Tapi hatiku sedang panas, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung sambil menggigit sendok es krimnya dengan imut.**_

"_**Lalu apa hubungannya dengan makan es krim sebanyak ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap tajam Yesung.**_

"_**Kata orang es krim bisa mendinginkan hati yang sedang panas!" Jawab Yesung dengan wajah polos dan sendok yang diarahkan kewajah Siwon.**_

"_**Teori darimana itu? Sudahlah baby, hentikan memakan es krimnya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nanti." Bujuk Siwon sambil mencoba mengambil es krim milik Yesung.**_

"_**Ani. Aku ingin menghabiskannya, Siwonnie. Aku janji ini yang terakhir!" Ucap Yesung sambil melindungi es krimnya.**_

_**Siwon menghela nafas. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan kasar dan dia menatap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum manis menatap Siwon yang frustasi karna dirinya.**_

"_**Arraseo. Janji bahwa ini es krim yang terakhir dan setelahnya kita istirahat." Ucap Siwon.**_

"_**Ne, aku janji, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Hyung... Yesung hyung..."

"Eh, wae Kibummie?" Tanya Yesung polos.

Kibum menghela nafas melihat wajah polos Yesung.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah saat mendengar nama namja tampan tersebut dan Kibum dapat melihat itu. "Hyung?" Panggilnya.

"Hiks... hiks... Kibummie..." Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari Yesung. Kibum yang kaget langsung memeluk Yesung.

"Hy... Hyung, ada apa?" Panik Kibum. Bagaimana tidak panik jika tiba-tiba saja orang yang kau sayangi menangis tanpa kau tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Siwonnie... Siwonnie... hiks... hiks..."

"Ada apa dengan Siwon hyung, hyung?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Dapat dia rasakan kemeja depannya basah dan gelengan dari Yesung.

"Hiks... hiks..." Hanya isakan Yesung yang semakin keras saat Kibum menanyakan tentang Siwon.

"Hyung, sebetulnya ada apa?" Lirih Kibum.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Siwon bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook menuju sebuah tempat yang masih sangat asri dan hijau. Siwon menatap kagum pada pemandangan didepannya. Terutama terdapat sungai yang beraliran lumayan deras dan sangat jernih yang membelah tempat tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang memang tidak bisa diam langsung melangkah menuju sebuah batu yang berada di tengah sungai. Donghae dan Siwon hanya melihatnya dari pinggir.

"Aku rasa kau bisa menangkap ikan dengan bambu ini, Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk bambu yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau ingin menangkap ikan dengan bambu itu?" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Tentu saja." Balas Donghae.

Siwon sendiri memilih untuk menonton pasangan beda spesies tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju tempat untuk melakukan pemotretan. Siwon yang sedang bingung memilih mengambil bambu yang tadi dipegang Donghae untuk menemaninya. Eunhyuk duduk dibatang pohon dengan Siwon, Ryeowook dan Donghae berada di bawah.

Sepertinya pohon yang berada disekitar sana, menarik minta para member untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar disana. Mulai dari Eunhyuk, berlanjut ke Ryeowook dan terakhir Donghae memilih untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar dari pohon. Siwon sendiri memilih berada dibawah pohon saja.

"Wah, suasana disini sangat tenang. Aku akan mengajak Yesung hyung suatu hari nanti." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap sekitar.

"Hanya kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kami mau mengajak siapa lagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kalau kau mengajakku, aku kan bisa memasakkan kalian makanan yang enak, Siwon hyung!" Ucap Ryeowook polos.

"Kami bisa makan direstoran, Wookie-ah!" Jawab Siwon lembut.

"Baiklah, aku kan hanya memberi saran."

"Memberi saran atau meminta agar diajak?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Ryeowook dan dibalas cengiran namja mungil tersebut.

* * *

"Ha, kenapa pemotretannya harus jam segini?" Keluh Kangin.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

Kangin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Kakinya melangkah menuju Shindong, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di pasir. Eunhyuk yang bosan langsung melangkah menuju tepi pantai untuk bermain dengan laut. Sedangkan member yang lain memilih duduk.

Siwon yang sepertinya trauma dengan panas matahari dan angin laut, memilih mengenakan celana dan kemeja lengan panjang. Kepalanya tertutupi dengan topi berwarna krim. Siwon yang kepikiran Yesung hanya menatap kosong kehamparan laut.

"Hyung, kau lihat tempat yang disana?" Tunjuk Siwon pada Kangin.

Kangin menoleh pada tempat yang ditunjuk Siwon. "Ne, wae?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan mengajak Yesung hyung kesana nanti." Jawab Siwon.

"Kau ini, sebetulnya ingin mengajak Yesung hyung kemana?" Tanya Sungmin yang duduk di samping Siwon.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya kesemua tempat yang indah di Hawaii." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah gembira Yesung.

Setelahnya mereka berfoto dengan parasut sebagai latar. Siwon yang sepertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya hanya berpose seadanya. Bahkan dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali seperti biasa. Pandangannya hanya kosong dan menatap pasir di depannya. Sang fotografer hanya bisa maklum melihat Siwon yang seperti itu.

Setelahnya Siwon menunggu untuk pengambilan gambar berikutnya. Siwon memilih untuk duduk di pasir sambil menikmati angin laut. Dia tidak peduli walaupun dia harus sakit lagi nantinya.

"Belum bisa menghubungi Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk disamping Siwon.

"Eh? Ani. Handphonenya bahkan tidak aktif, Kyu." Jawab Siwon lemas.

"Lalu Jongjin hyung?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Yesung hyung baik-baik saja. Tapi bukan itu yang aku cemaskan." Jawab Siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Dia itu-"

"Kyu, Siwon, kajja kita melakukan pengambilan gambar lagi." Ajak manager hyung. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menurut.

"Kalian pegang parasut ini." Perintah sang fotografer.

"Tapi kalau kami dibawa terbang,otte?" Cemas Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookkie, bukan hanya kau saja yang memegang parasutnya tapi kita semua jadi kau tidak mungin terbang." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Ah~ Arraseo hyungie!" Balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengumbar kemesraan." Cela Kyuhyun sinis.

"Cih, bilang saja iri. Dasar magnae!" Balas Ryeowook. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran 2 magnae tersebut.

Semua member langsung menarik tali yang terdapat pada parasut tersebut seolah-olah bermain layangan. Mereka sesekali tersenyum kearah kamera.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**Ani Siwonnie. Aku tidak mau naik itu." Ucap Yesung sambil menggeleng imut.**_

"_**Wae, baby? Bukannya kau bilang ingin mencoba permainan." Ucap Siwon.**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan setinggi itu." Tunjuk Yesung pada pasangan Eunhae yang sedang terbang ditarik speed boat.**_

"_**Tapi baby, ada aku yang akan naik itu bersamamu. Apa kau masih takut juga?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendekati Yesung.**_

"_**Tetap saja itu tinggi, Siwonnie. Kau enak karna terbiasa." Ucap Yesung dengan bibir dipoutkan.**_

_**CUP~**_

"_**Ya!" Yesung menatap Siwon yang hanya tertawa setelah mengecup bibirnya.**_

"_**Sayang, kau tenang saja karna aku akan menjagamu. Jadi jangan takut, kajja kita coba!" Ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Yesung.**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak mau, Siwonnie!" Tolak Yesung sambil meronta.**_

"_**Baby, tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu." Bujuk Siwon lagi.**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak mau. Chullie hyung tolong aku!" Yesung memanggil Heechul berharap hyung cantiknya itu akan menolongnya.**_

"_**Baby, baiklah. Kita tidak naik itu jadi berhentilah memanggil Heechul hyung." Ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan pegangannya.**_

"_**Eh, kau marah Siwonnie?" Tanya Yesung saat dilihatnya Siwon berjalan meninggalkannya.**_

_**Siwon hanya diam karna dia memang kesal pada Yesung. Dia tidak mau hanya karna masalah ini Yesung melibatkan Heechul, hyung yang sangat menyayanginya.**_

_**GREP**_

"_**Mianhae, Siwonnie~" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang. "Aku bukannya tidak ingin naik itu bersamamu tetapi aku hanya takut." Ucap Yesung sambil menggesekan wajahnya di punggung Siwon.**_

"_**Hm~" Balas Siwon.**_

"_**Kau betul-betul marah padaku? Mianhae~" Ucap Yesung dengan nada bergetar.**_

"_**Ani baby." Ucap Siwon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Yesung. "Mana bisa aku marah pada namja manis sepertimu." Lanjut Siwon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.**_

"_**Gomawo dan mianhae." Ucap Yesung sambil balas memeluk Yesung.**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Siwon baru saja sampai diapartemennya. Tubuh lelahnya sengaja ia paksakan untuk kembali keapartemen karna dia ingin bertemu dengan namja manis yang berstatus 'istri'nya tersebut. Setelah memasukkan password, Siwon memasuki apartemennya.

Sepi. Itulah yang Siwon lihat saat dia menuju ruang santai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menatap lampu dapur masih menyala. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan menemukan sosok yang seminggu ini tidak dia temui sedang melamun.

"Baby?" Panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Perlahan dibalikannya tubuh mungil tersebut.

Matanya membulat saat matanya berhadapan dengan wajah sang namja manis. Wajah pucat dengan mata sembab dan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya.

"Baby, kau kenapa? Gwenchana?" Panik Siwon. Bagaimana tidak panik, baru saja dia bertemu dengan 'istri'nya tetapi keadaan namja manis tersebut seperti ini.

Yesung menggeleng tetapi air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti mengalir mulai membuat jalannya kembali di kedua pipinya yang sudah tidak sechubby dulu. Siwon langsung menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Kepanikan semakin menyerang dirinya saat Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi malah menangis seperti ini. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Batinnya kalut.

"Baby, aku mohon. Bicaralah, ada apa?" Ucap Siwon lembut.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Uljima, sayang. Sebetulnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini, sayang!" Ucap Siwon lembut.

Yesung masih menggeleng. Isakannya pun semakin kencang.

GREP

"Baby, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon sedih. Dia tidak tahu jika seminggu meninggalkan dan tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Yesung maka inilah yang menyambutnya sekarang.

"Hiks... hiks..." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat isakan Yesung semakin kencang.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya isakan Yesung berhenti. Siwon langsung melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Yesung. Kepanikannya makin bertambah saat wajah Yesung semakin pucat.

"Sebetulnya ada apa, sayang?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Aku... aku..."

"Ne? Lalu kenapa seminggu ini kau tidak menghubungiku, hm?" Siwon masih menggunakan nada lembutnya.

"Itu karna-"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau berpose topless seperti itu, Siwonnie." Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Ne? Pose apa, baby?" Tanya Siwon polos.

Yesung langsung menghentakkan tangan Siwon dan berdiri. Mata sembabnya menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon sendiri bingung dengan sikap Yesung.

"Baby, wae?"

"Aku tidak suka kau topless, Choi Siwon!" Ucap Yesung tegas.

"Pose yang mana, baby?" Siwon masih belum mengerti maksud Yesung.

Yesung langsung mengambi handphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar kedepan wajah tampan Siwon.

"Mwo? Darimana kau mendapatkannya, baby?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Manager hyung yang mengirimkannya padaku. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Baby, aku hanya profesional. Lagipula apa kau tau bahwa sebelum aku melakukan pose itu, aku mengalami demam?" Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Yesung memang tahu bahwa Siwon sempat demam dari Ryeowook.

"Bukankah kau juga berpose 'nakal' untuk photobook kita?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Mwo? Kapan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Apa kau lupa dengan posemu yang sedang tidur diranjang dan tersenyum kearah kamera?" Tanya Siwon tajam. Kalau memang namja manis didepannya ini tidak terima dengan pose toplessnya maka Siwon juga tidak terima dengan pose Yesung.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu bisa saja membuat beberapa namja terpesona dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" Jawab Siwon.

"Setidaknya aku masih pakai baju dan tidak topless. Memangnya kau yang topless saat berada di Hawaii sedangkan member lain tidak seperti itu." Jawab Yesung dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"Aku profesional. Kalau aku ingin, aku ingin topless dihadapanmu saja!"

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku topless kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti mengapa namjanya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan komentar ELF tentang tubuhmu. Mereka bahkan berharap bisa menyentuh absmu." Jawab Yesung dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Lalu menurutmu apa pendapat mereka saat Eunhae couple juga topless saat pemotretan itu?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka juga topless." Ucap Yesung polos.

"Sayang, apa pernah aku membiarkan ELF atau member lain menyentuh absku?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Yesung menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau marah seperti ini, hm?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu, Siwonnie!" Lirih Yesung.

"Baby, bahkan saat teaser foto Bonamana kau juga memamerkan absmu kan? Sedangkan saat itu aku memakai pakaian yang tertutup. Kau tahu, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Kyuhyun karna sudah mengataimu seksi di depanku!" Ucap Siwon.

"Kau bahkan sudah memamerkan perutmu saat kita melakukan Super Show 1. Saat itu aku belum berani melakukannya karna aku sadar bahwa tubuhku masih belum seperti sekarang tetapi kau sudah berani melakukannya. Kau tahu apa yang diucapkan Kibum, Kyuhyun serta member lainnya saat melihatmu seperti itu?"

Yesung lagi-lagi menggeleng. Siwon menuntun Yesung untuk duduk dikursi tadi yang didudukinya. Siwon berjongkok dan menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

"Mereka bilang, mereka ingin menyerangmu jika saja saat itu aku tidak ada. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ingin menendang mereka keplanet pluto saat mendengarnya?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Siwonnie." Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Biar saja, seenaknya saja mereka bilang seperti itu didepanku. Aku saja baru bisa menyentuhmu saat hubungan kita sudah mendapat restu tapi mereka? Lagipula kau juga pernah topless saat kita di backstage kan?" Siwon menatap Yesung.

"Kapan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Saat Super Show 4. Kau dengan seenaknya membuka kemeja di depan hairstyle noona dan menyerahkan kemejamu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana marahnya aku saat fotomu tersebar, eoh? Bahkan Kibum langsung menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat seksi."

"Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan posemu saat kita melakukan pemotretan untuk photobook ini, sayang. Kenapa kau harus berpose diranjang dan tersenyum dengan wajah semanis itu, eoh? Bahkan kau harus minum alkohol saat kita berfoto." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap lembut pipi Yesung.

"Kau kan juga meminumnya." Tuduh Yesung tidak terima.

"Tapi itu karna aku sudah terbiasa. Aku bukan kau yang hanya minum cola yang zero sugar tapi sudah mabuk." Balas Siwon.

"Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, baby. Bahkan kau muntah kan setelah meminumnya. Aku bahkan harus rela dimarahi oleh manager hyung karna sudah seenaknya memarahi fotografer." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Yesung.

"Tapi-"

"Kau bahkan mengalami demam karna berfoto harus berfoto saat sedang mencuci mobil dan memakai jaket tanpa lengan. Kau ingat bagaimana paniknya aku saat itu?" Potong Siwon.

Yesung ingat saat di harus melakukan pengambilan gambar dengan Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Saat itu dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan jaket tanpa lengan. Mereka berempat harus mencuci sebuah mobil dan akibatnya Yesung basah kuyup. Malamnya Yesung demam tinggi.

"Kau tahu, apa pun yang aku lakukan di luar sana itu hanya sebatas profesional dan tidak lebih. Bukankah dari awal kita menjalani hubungan hingga menikah seperti ini, kita akan saling percaya tapi kenapa sekarang kau meragukanku, hm?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak suka mereka memuji tubuhmu seperti itu. Yah walaupun tubuhmu memang bagus tetapi-"

"Bagiku tubuhmu lah yang paling indah, sayang. Aku tidak peduli sebanyak apa pun namja atau yeoja yang kata orang memiliki tubuh indah tetapi bagiku tubuhmu lah yang paling indah. Tubuh Choi Yesung adalah tubuh yang paling indah dan itu milik Choi Siwon. Arraseo?"

"Tapi bukan aku yang topless di sini?" Kekeh Yesung.

"Sayang, seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin memakai baju saat itu. Kau tahu, saat kami melakukannya aku masih tidak enak badan karna demam 2 hari. Jadilah aku harus rela menahan dinginnya angin dan air laut"

"MWO? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sekarang giliran Yesung yang panik karna tahu bahwa ternyata Siwon demam selama 2 hari. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh seluruh wajah tampan Siwon. Siwon sendiri tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, baby. Tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Seminggu tidak memberi kabar dan membuatku cemas saat sampai di Korea." Ucap Siwon sambil menangkup wajah Yesung.

"Mianhae." Lirih Yesung sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana tapi berjanjilah jangan seperti ini, ne?"

Yesung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Nanti saat liburan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Hawaii. Banyak tempat indah yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu dan aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Siwon.

"Jinja?" Siwon mengangguk saat Yesung menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ne. Yaksok?" Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok!" Ucap Yesung sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Siwon. "Saranghae, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Ne. Nado saranghae, baby!" Balas Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

**END**

* * *

**A/n**

**Saya tahu fict ini sangat hancur...**

**Tetapi ini hanya pelampiasan saya saat melihat video dan beberapa foto mereka...**

**Entah kenapa saya merasa kesal saat melihat pose Wondad yang topless tetapi gemas saat melihat pose Yemom diranjang dengan senyum minta 'dimakan'...**

**Oh ya, saya pernah baca salah satu kutipan YeWon shipper yang intix bilang bahwa YeWon mungkin unnoticeble sebagai couple tapi jika kau melihat lebih jeli maka akan 'sweet moment' dari mereka dan saya sudah merasakannya...**

**Dan juga delusi memang diperlukan karna kata YeWon Shipper kalo tidak delusi iu tidak seru... #piss**

**so, saya mungkin akan 'bergabung' dengan kedelusian itu toh ini 'dunia' kami jadi jangan mengusik kalau tidak ingin di usik...**

**Ingin mengenal saya lebih dekat atau mungkin ingin yang lain misalnya mengkritik atau mengeluarkan unek-unek tentang ff saya, silahkan invite pin saya 22CEECEE, Follow twitter saya Aegya_CrackCouple'SJ or FB silahkan PM...**

**Baiklah, saya juga sudah mengupdate fick KyuSung yaitu My Precious Moment, dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya...**

**Baiklah, dimohon reviewnya ne...**


End file.
